


Sweeter

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cookies, Feeding, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Pre-Relationship, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: It was Valentine's Day. You were kept out of the kitchen all day.With only one idol missing, it didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant.





	Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the first year's Valentine's cards in Shining Live.
> 
> Just realizing now that I never really give confirmation on any relationships. Ah well~
> 
> Made on 02/07/2018.

You had guessed something was up when you were being purposely kept away from the kitchen the entire day.

Another clue was the fact that you had seen just about every member of STARISH at some point or another during the day but only three quarters of Quartet Night.

Their youngest member seems to be conveniently absent today.

 

Try as you may, the kitchen was heavily guarded. Once, you had slipped away from Syo, only to bump into Ranmaru, who lead you in exactly the opposite direction that you wanted to go. Then, you tried to persuade Camus that no, you were absolutely not going to try to go into the kitchen but it seemed you weren’t convincing enough.

Every time you asked about the going-on’s within the kitchen and when you could enter, you were given a different answer.

Otoya seemed flustered at being asked. “Well, you see, it’s… It’s something important!”

Masato was more composed. “When the time is right.”

Natsuki’s excitement could hardly contain itself as he told you, “You’ll love it!!”

Tokiya, by comparison, was calm. “A lot of effort went into this. It will pay off.”

Ren merely winked at you and you weren’t sure what that meant, entirely.

Syo, who was keeping a close eye on you now, gave no hints. “Don’t worry about it!”

Cecil was laid back about it. “It’s Valentine’s day, right?”

Reiji looked like cat that got the canary, pleased as punch and avoided answering.

Ranmaru also wouldn’t answer. Not even when you called him Ran-ran.

Camus was silent on the matter as well, leaving you clueless.

Well, not so much.

 

You wagered that you had the best chance with Otoya to sneak away. Fortunately, for Otoya, you never got a chance to formulate a plan because it seemed whatever Ai was working on in the kitchen was done.

The smell of the chocolate was a little overpowering. The heart shaped cookies on the silver tray on the middle of the counter caught your eye. They must have just been brought out from the oven.

“You’re here already.”

Ai’s voice made you look at him. Was he expecting you later? Ah, maybe it was a good idea that you didn’t try to sneak in…

He wiped his hands on a towel and motioned you closer. Had he been in here all day baking? He was certainly dressed for it, clothed in a chocolate brown chef’s uniform. It was different from the traditional whites but you would argue that this suits him more. The double-breasted jacket was trimmed with cream, giving Ai a soft look.

He picked up one cookie of his and stared at it. Judging its quality, perhaps?

“Have you tried a dessert such as this before?” 

You shook your head. It looked delicious. The chocolate in the centre of the cookie matched the colour of his jacket. You could only wonder how such a complex cookie was made. Your denial showed on his face and he relaxed his shoulders.

“What are you waiting for?” Ai picked up a cookie. You noticed the swirl of moons and stars in the very centre. They were beautiful. “Open wide!”

Ah?

Open… wide?

Your surprise clearly showed on your face. He meant to feed you himself? Embarrassment started to creep up on your face. The cookie that was nearing your mouth drew back slightly.

“What is it? These are meant to be eaten.” Ai seemed insistent on feeding you his dessert. But this was starting to make you feel shy. But you couldn’t refuse him, right? You nodded at him, unable to speak.

When the cookie touched your lips, you were sure your face was turning bright red rapidly. To your surprise, a blush mirrored itself on Ai’s cheeks.

The cookie was delicious. Soft, warm, and the chocolate was creamy and sweet. You realized that Ai must have diligently worked on these, batch after batch until he got it right. 

Until he got it right just for you.

You had to turn your head away when that thought crossed your mind. It was almost too much at once. You could feel your heart pick up in your chest at the mere thought of it.

Under your breath, you told him how much you enjoyed his dessert. It definitely wasn’t your imagination as his blush got stronger. He looked so cute in your eyes. You had half a mind to thank him but you also wanted another cookie from him. Your eyes flickered towards the tray, where more treats sat. He seemed to understand what you were getting at.

“Now, now,” he tsked and you got the impression that you would have gotten that exact reaction had you barged in the kitchen earlier. “It’s unhealthy to overeat on sweets but,” he paused, glancing at you, “today is a special occasion so I’ll allow one more.”

Slender fingers picked out another sweet cookie and Ai looked at you again and hesitated. He looked like he was planning his next words carefully. Ai swallowed and then spoke.

“Are my feelings reaching you?”

It’s a good thing he didn’t say that after he fed you the cookie as you probably would have choked on it.

It was said so softly, as a whisper. Maybe this was some of Ai’s uncertainty coming through or maybe it was to keep with the current mood in the room. You realized you had leaned closer in order to hear him. Before you could answer, the chocolate cookie was pressing against you again. He really had poured his feelings into these cookies, didn’t he?

Ai was staring at you as you finished your second cookie. You had no doubt that if you asked for a third one, he would oblige. You couldn’t bring yourself to ask, however, for a third. Instead, what you asked for made his face light up in shock.

“Are you sure?”

Assuring him that this was what you wanted, he relented. You picked up a chocolate cookie and presented it to him. Watching him lean forward to take a bite was embarrassing but you couldn’t help but give a little laugh.

And he thought your laugh was sweeter than any cookie.


End file.
